warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Devils
Allegiances Story Guide :: Seven Devils is a story that encapsulates Mitchell’s early life and the events that plagued up until the modern day. Mitchell was born in a very different time to what most cats know today. He lived when the modern Clans hadn’t developed and wouldn’t for 90 or so years. What’s the secret to an unnatural lifespan you might ask? Well, the simple answer is vampirism. That’s right. Mitchell belongs under that label but, for the past 100 years has kept hidden from the rest of his kind. Seven Devils detail his life prior to this infection and what it did to him. :: This story may contain levels of violence, questionable themes, and harsh language that other users may not be comfortable with. Please read ahead safely and stop if you have to! Chapter One July 1914 : Donleavy paced around the clearing, his mind caught within its own thoughts. Around him he could see his loyal followers in their dens, watching with their eyes wide as screams cut through the silent camp. Those screams were from his beloved mate, Darcy. She was kitting and despite how strong of a leader and tom he was, he couldn't help but wince at her pained cries. : This wasn't the first time he'd heard them. : The couple had tried for an heir or two for quite some time now, and it never got any easier. Donleavy's ears pricked when the clearing was quiet and he heard the shuffle of a cat leaving his den. The cat Feme, Darcy's dearest friend and confidant, the small tortoiseshell trotted right up to the large tabby before dipping her head in respect. : "Darcy has kitted, my leader," Femme informed him, keeping her gaze low. Donleavy nodded and strode past her into his den where he was greeted with the sight of his beloved laying contently, her back facing him. : "My love," he called. She looked at him over her shoulder at him, her eyes tired but full of love and adoration. : "My love, come see your beautiful son," Darcy's voice was also tired and a little hoarse as her mate joined her. Donleavy peered down at his son, a small black mass nursing at Darcy's side. The tabby couldn't have felt any prouder than what he did at that moment as he watched the small kitten. He looked back at Darcy and nuzzled her cheek, purring up a storm. She returned the purrs, content to be by his side as their newborn son was nestled between them, nursing. Darcy felt overjoyed to finally have a child of her own next to her, the past few years having taken their toll on her through countless stillbirths and miscarriages. : Her small miracle before her now brought peace back to her emotional gaze. : "John," she murmured against her partner's side, "our son is named John." : Donleavy rested his head atop Darcy's as he mulled over the name. He recognised that name was coming from her side of the family. He let his gaze shift once again to the small body at Darcy's belly, before closing his eyes. : "John will be a fine successor, a name fit for my son," Donleavy whispered softly before adding, "our son." As he rested with his family, the tom fought a silent battle against his mind as he realised news would spread of his son's birth. A part of him hoped that would bring offers of betrothals, but, some part of Donleavy's mind knew that this good news would surely bring along some dark shadows as well. Chapter two October 1914 : "Sir, there's a patrol from the south. They appear to be from Herrick's Clan," the voice of Flynn signalled from a low branch hanging over the camp. Down below, John stood watching the ginger tom jump down from his perch and run to gather cats. The young tom was playing with a moss ball before Flynn had called out his news and the camp burst to life. The kit wasn't sure what was going on as he readied himself to pounce on the ball. As he leapt he felt himself be lifted away from his toy. Craning his neck he saw it was his ma. : "Ma! I was hunting!" : "I know sweet, but, we have to go inside now," she told him, placing him at her paws and nudging his flank to move him along. "Herrick and his cats are coming, and me and your da would prefer you to stay inside for a little bit." John watched his ma with curious copper eyes, noting the serious tone her voice took on. : "Okay... But why do I have to stay in the den? It's so boring!" John couldn't help but protest as he was left in his parent's nest as Darcy turned to leave him and join her mate. She looked over her shoulder, green eyes saying everything - "stay put, child". The kitten couldn't help but whine as he rolled over on his back, staring at the roof of the den. : Outside the den, Darcy joined Donleavy in the centre of camp as Herrick's patrol entered the camp, escorted by a group of their Clanmates. Donleavy got to his paws as Herrick, the white-and-ginger tom came to face him. : "Ahh, Donleavy, you look as though the prey has been running well," the rival leader swished his tail as he remained nonchalant. Donleavy's lip curled at the pleasantries, : "What is it that you want, Herrick. I have no time for your schemes if its nothing useful I have every right to send you and your cats back to your territory." Donleavy's words were curt and blunt as his own tail lashed. Darcy sat back and watched the two toms, ready to intervene if need be. She couldn't help but hiss a little when Herrick's gaze settled on her. : "You look lovely on this fine evening, Darcy. My congratulations are in order too, for your son," Herrick's gaze darkened which caused Donleavy to stand between his mate and his rival. It was now the tabby's turn to hiss as his request was ignored. : "Leave, Herrick. We have no time for this," was Donleavy's final warning, but, a rustling behind him caused his ears to drop in worry. : Hearing the hissing of both his parents, John couldn't help but burst out of their den to see what was going on. He almost immediately regretted it, seeing the looks on his parent's faces, but, what scared him most was the strange cats. They smell funny, he thought as he froze on the spot. : Darcy flashed one last death glare at Herrick before rushing to stand over her kitten. : "So this is the 'prince' of Donleavy's Clan," Herrick mused aloud, "he's going to grow up to be quite the looker, well done you two." The leader stirred, taking a couple of steps forward. As he did, Donleavy stepped sideways to intercept and around them, the members of Donleavy's Clan poised themselves, ready to jump to their leader's command. : "Hello, little one, what's your name?" Herrick posted the question to the kit. John looked up at his mother who was glaring at the enemy leader. The kitten was lost on what to do, but, decided he had to be nice because that's what his parents always told him to do. : "My name's John, who are you?" : "I'm Herrick, the leader from another Clan around here. I came all this way to say hello to you because you're very special to your mummy and daddy. But, I must leave now and go back to my Clan. It was very nice to meet you, John," Herrick dipped his head, turning to face Donleavy. The two toms exchanged looks, but, no words. : Just as soon as he appeared, Herrick and his cats were gone. A patrol of Donleavy's cats left to follow them and make sure they left the territory. Donleavy turned away from the camp's entrance and stared at his son. John suddenly felt very small under his da's gaze and leant into his ma for her warmth. : "Don't ever trust that tom, John. Herrick is bad news and will always use a cat's kindness to his advantage," Donleavy stormed off, taking himself to one of the low branches in camp. John didn't know what to do and instead pressed himself further into his ma's legs. Darcy softly licked his head before picking up her son. She took him back to their den and settled him in the nest next to her. : "Your da is just looking out for you my sweet. He isn't angry at you, he just doesn't trust Herrick at all, and nor should you. But, let's not worry about that right now, you're just a little mite. Sleep, my babe, and we'll go for a walk outside tomorrow," Darcy soothed her shaken kitten as he began dozing next to her. Chapter three August 1915 : "John, come along boy," the voice of his da made his ear twitch as he rolled over in his nest. The lanky black tom gave an almighty stretch as he got to his paws and trotted after the older tom. John was now an adult and by the word of his ma, he had grown into a handsome young tom who would one day be the face of their Clan. As John sat down next to his father, he listened intently as Donleavy organised the Clan's patrols for the day. : "Douglas, take a patrol with you soon to hunt," Donleavy told a dark grey tom who nodded and fetched a couple of cats and left. : "Amargein, take Flynn and Elias with you and check our borders. If need be take an extra cat," the tabby she-cat, Amargein, nodded her head and grabbed the named cats and started organising their route. John watched with admiration as these cats followed his da's orders without hesitation. : "You see boy, they don't fear me, they only respect me. I respect them back, and that is one thing a leader must learn," Donleavy turned to face his son. John nodded, thinking about his father's words. The older tabby got to his paws and walked up to Keelin and Darcy, who were chatting on the other side of camp. : John ran up to his ma and nuzzled her while returned the affection. : "Hey sweet, what are you boys up to?" The black-and-white queen said between purrs, turning her attention to Donleavy. John also looked at his da as he had no clue what his lesson was today. : "I'm taking John with me to talk with Herrick. His cats keep crossing into our territory, but, they aren't hunting. I want to know why." : Category:Stories